


Angry Cat and funny Dog

by Dramaqueen90



Series: XiuBaek is on Crack - every day - but in Love too [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BFFs, Boyfriends, Byun Baekhyun Being Dumb, Chaos, Cute, EXO - Freeform, Friendship/Love, Funny, Jealous Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Jealousy, Kim Jongdae | Chen is a Little Shit, Love, M/M, Mentioned Oh Sehun, Misunderstandings, abitdrama, bffchenbaek, exocbx, jealous romance, xiubaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaqueen90/pseuds/Dramaqueen90
Summary: Sometimes Baekhyun has too much Energy. Or every Day. And then there is Xiumin. Often he is very calm. Often. But today it is different. One thing is clear to him, he never ever let Baekhyun drink with Sehun and Chen.





	Angry Cat and funny Dog

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this story too a few months on asianfanfics but maybe you like it too? Have fun while reading.  
By the way, sorry for any grammatical errors English is not my first language.

"Sometimes I don't know what to do", Xiumin said it and sighs.

"What do you mean?", Baekhyun ask. Although he has slitghtly a idea about what Xiumin is talking.

"I mean", Xiumin begins "I dont know if I should punch you in your face or just ignore your stupid Actions"

Okay. He had a wrong Idea. About this was Baekhyun definetly not thinking.

"I vote for the Punch", Chen grins wide. Different to Minseok, he is very amused about what Baekhyun have done.

"Thanks Jongdae. You are nice as always"

"Don't try to change the Subject", Xiumin gives Baekhyun a angry stare. "Just listen to me"

"I do Hyung"

"Great. But wait for me. I leave for a sec to make some Popcorn", Chen laughs. "I really need this now for the best Entertainment."

"How I deserve this? Im surroundet by Idiots..." Xiumin mutters. Then he sighs again. "Baekhyun. Do you listen to me?"

"Yep. You said you're surroundet by Idiots, Hyung. My opinion is a litte different then yours but please go on", Baekhyun smiles. "Ah. And I don't think, that I deserve the Punch in my face. That's really bad - you know? Tomorrow we have a concert"

"Lucky You. Maybe. You remember? After the Concert we have three free days"

"Hyung!", Baekhyun whines. "Please! I don't do this ever again. I promise You."

"I think, I had this very often heard from you and..."

"Please, Hyung. You know me, right?", Baekhyun trys to smile. "Sometimes I'm just a little..."

"Overdosed, irritating, loud, full of Energy in a bad Way?", suggests Xiumin.

"Thats not what I wanted to say!"

"Oh, thats not bad. I have a few more words for You. Should I go on?"

"No, please don't. What I try to say, Hyung - it is really not my fault!"

"Ah, interesting. And who is it then? I'm listening", Xiumin said it and raises a eyebrow. "I'm just asking, because I'm really curious"

Baekhyun sighs. "Hyung, I really don't like it when you're mad at me. You know this"

"Yes. I know. But what I don't know is why you did this. So please tell me. I want to understand Byun Baekhyun"

Oh, this is bad. Really bad. If Xiumin is saying his last Name, it is a sign that he is really mad. And a mad Xiumin, thats the last what Baekhyun want. "Sometimes you're really scary", he mutters. "In particular when you're jealous and..."

"I. AM. NOT. JEALOUS!"

"Baekhyun is right. You are", said Chen, who is back from the kitchen. "Do you want some Popcorn?"

"NO!", Xiumin looks angry to his best friend. "We DON'T want any stupid Popcorn!"

Oh shit. This seems really bad. "Hyung, please", Baekhyun begins again. "Please listen, okay? I don't want you to be mad. And I'm really so much sorry. Sehun, Chen and I were drinking. Maybe a little too much..."

"A little too much?", Chen laughs. "You are right just a little", he said sarcastically. "Only a little bit"

"Be quiet Chen! Thats not funny", complains Baekhyun. "You're listen to me Minnie?"

"Don't call me that", Xiumin said.

"Come on Hyung!", Baekhyun whines. "How I said: I promise You to never ever do it again. Believe me!"

"I want but...", Xiumin clenches his Hand to a fist. "YOU WERE KISSING SEHUN!"

"I know, I know. But how I said. I was really drunk. Sehun too. It was really not any of my Intentions. I swear to You!"

"It was so funny!", Chen laughs. "You should have seen that Minseok"

"Thanks, Jongdae. I had. And I remember that You had nothing done against it."

"I did. But it didn't work well. So I give up", said Chen. "And you know? Sehun is sometimes, especially if he is drunk, very clingy"

"That's right", Baehyun noddet. "So please forgive me Minnie. You know, that I love only you. And you love me, right?"

"I do but.."

"Sh, my love", Baekhyun take Xiumins wrist. "Come with me in my room. I need to show you something"


End file.
